Couldn't Put Humpty Dumpty Back Together Again
by RubyRin
Summary: Simply a rewritten version of Elliot's death. Spoilers for Retrace LXI/59. Originally posted on my personal blog on tumblr. R&R please!


**Couldn't put Humpty Dumpty back together again**

**Elliot(Pandora Hearts)**

_There's nothing...I can do about this anymore_

_Even if I regained my memories..._

_My family still won't come back._

_My sins...they won't go away..._

_Nothing will change..._

**JUST HOW DUMB ARE YOU?!**

_But you came to the 'realization' right?! So__—__! at that point..You'd already be__—__!_

_One..step ahead..._The words echoed in his head. Yes, he'd said these before. "That's right...I said all of that to that..that brat!" Elliot impaled the sword into his hand on the ground, the pain keeping him awake. "Nngh..." He wouldn't fall asleep again. He wouldn't give in. Not now. Not ever. He refused to. "I won't look away..! And I won't forget..!" He shouted in defiance. Nothing would be taken from him. "My memories. My mistakes. My scars. My past. My future. I won't let you have a single one of them! I won't let you take from me...The fact that I am Elliot Nightray!" As he yelled, it seemed his Chain, Humpty Dumpty, came to a standstill. Not making a single move. And none came from the opposing side. "...?" Blinking, the Nightray wondered what had happened, then he heard a voice from the doorway.

"Don't do it, Elliot. A contractor should not deny their own Chain." Turning, the teen caught sight of one of his foster brothers. "Vin...cent..?" What was he doing here? Was he here to kill him? "I'm surprised to find you were the core contractor of Humpty Dumpty. Heh.." A chuckle escaped the man's lips, trying to make somewhat of a joke out of this grim situation they were in. "I see that your Chain has gone berserk as well..Mine has been chanting 'The Intention of the Abyss, The Intention of the Abyss.'" It seemed all the Chains were going on a rampage now. "I...will..—" The beige-haired male was cut off by the older. "I'm telling you not to, Elliot. You should know Chains are unstable beings that cannot meddle in this world without their contractor. If their existence is denied, it means they will die. Of course if that were to happen, it would result in a double suicide of both contractor and Chain." Vincent tried to explain the consequences, hoping that his foster brother would reconsider this.

"If that's the case..." "Hm?" "I'll once and for all—GAH—!" Elliot's words were cut short a pain that spread through his body. Someone was attacking Humpty Dumpty…And it hurt him in return. "Aa, too bad. It seems Oz-kun's awake." A fake smile spread across the blond's lips, knowing full well that it was the Vessalius who had just attacked the other's Chain. At that moment, Vincent realized something. "...Your wound...So the attacks effect you as well. That can only mean..the hand on the Incuse has gone past the point of no return..That means even if your Chain was defeated, no one can save you anymore..." His voice got considerably softer, the smile being forced now. There was no way to save him any longer. He was done for. "So Elliot...Whose hand will you die by? Mine? Or Oz-kun's?"

A flash of Oz's face appeared in Elliot's head and he snorted at the memory. "Hah...Neither of you." He wouldn't let either of them kill him. No way. This was his mess. Another throb of pain came, but he still continued to talk "One of you is going to kill me? Don't make me laugh...I'm going to be the one to put an end to this!" What was born inside me...My doubts. My fears. My regrets. My hatred. I'll take them all with me! He wouldn't rely on someone else to fix this. This was his doing. He would clean this up. Put an end to all of it. Even if it meant his death. "I won't..accept you..I refuse to..."

**-I won't make him carry this burden**

"I won't forgive the existence of Chains like you—!"

**I won't make that runt carry my life on his back**

Before he continued, a memory flashed in his mind. He was back in the library at Latowidge Academy with Leo. That day they met that pipsqueak, Oz Vessalius. They were talking about the book series they all liked. "Holy Knight." Oz was saying how he adored one of the characters, at which point Elliot revealed said character died. Because of self-sacrifice no less "Self-sacrifice makes me wanna puke..."

Oh the irony of that statement. Dying for the sake of saving others. The very thing he hated. The irony was painful. It didn't mean he was stopping though. No he would go through with this...He had to. In his mind, it was the only way to set things right. A faint smile rose to the young Nightray's lips. "That's why..."

**"Humpty Dumpty. I reject you."**

At that very second, the Chain, Humpty Dumpty was torn to shreds and turned to dust. Gone for good. Simultaneously, the contractor's body fell into the pool of blood that surrounded him. His consciousness was fading. The world was going black. Soon he would be dead. Haah, but he did what was right...Or at least he thought so. Now everyone would be okay. No one would be burdened with his life. The Head Hunter wouldn't be able to strike at anyone anymore. His thoughts were interrupted by his older foster brother speaking. "You know...There aren't many people who would truly deny their Chains when they know what the result of doing so will be. Was it for Oz-kun's sake? Or perhaps for your unconscious servant over there? I would've...supported you..Such a noble boy you were, Elliot..." Only a ghost of a smile was on his face. And it was entirely forced. How could one truly smile after the scene that had just happened?

"Elliot...I was..fond of you, you know..." He continued on, looking at the face of his youngest foster brother, whose eyes were nearly shut now. "You see, you were different from the rest. You weren't like the others. You didn't avoid us and shun us like our other foster siblings. And because you were around, Gil didn't forget to smile...Thank you." If only things had turned out differently. If only things hadn't turned out this way. It was truly disheartening. This sight before him. As the blond watched the dying contractor, he saw him open his mouth and try to speak. Blinking, he got closer and knelt down so Elliot wouldn't have to raise his voice.

"Tell Leo...That I'm sorry..." The words were uttered softly and his voice sounded raspy. Speaking was painful. Merely breathing was. This pain in his chest...It hurt so much..But it would end now. It would all be over in a matter of moments. "I understand. I'll tell him that. I promise to." The older nodded his head, watching as the blue eyes shut all the way. The noble's heart ceased beating. And his body stopped moving. Permanently.

**Elliot Nightray was dead.**

—

_Humpty Dumpty sat on a wall._

_Humpty Dumpty had a great fall._

_All the King's horses and all the King's men_

_Couldn't put Humpty Dumpty back together again_


End file.
